The Immortal Yakuza
by The First-Born
Summary: Three years after being disowned by his family for being arrested, Keitaro is living a life of crime as a hacker, forger, and dealer when a sudden letter from Hina opens a door leading to being reunited with his family or sweet revenge. Yakuza-Keitaro
1. Chapter 1

The Immortal Yakuza

Keitaro groaned as he rolled out of his bed and winced as the sound of clinking bottles reached his ears. Wrinkling his nose as the thick smell of weed smoke invaded his nose, he sat up The memories of the previous night filtered through his mind making him chuckle slowly.

"Best... party... ever" he said slowly.

"Mmm"

He froze and glanced behind him only to cruse as he noticed that not only was he still in bed with a girl from the previous night's party, but said girl had a Yakuza tattoo on her back.

Jumping from the bed, Keitaro cursed as he grabbed his glasses and jeans before putting them on. Normally waking up to a girl from a one nighter didn't bother him, but fucking a Yakuza babe hardly ever ended well. Once was bad enough.

He had woke up to find himself held down by a slightly insane chick proclaiming her love for him and saying that they'd live happily ever after once he joined her yakuza family. It didn't help when her father learned of him and revealed the fact that she was in fact a Yakuza princess, nor when they found out who he was in the underworld.

You see, Keitaro had a reputation in the criminal underworld as the 'Immortal dragon', the man who would take a knife to a gun fight and win. Many people claimed to see him take bullets to the chest and face only to rise from the ground like a zombie and continue to fight. A lot of crews, gangs, and families wanted him to join them to help with their daily struggle for dominance over Japan, and with his immortality, it wouldn't have been that hard.

At least he was using a fake name at the time, if they had found his real name, he would have been fucked... on a daily bases by a loony girl.

Finding his shirt and pulling that on, Keitaro rushed out of the room as quite as possible and left the apartment building.

He yawned as he walked down the sidewalk towards his own shitty little apartment. It wasn't that he was poor, he regularly made shit loads of cash selling drugs, hacking into various things, or falsifying documents using his artistic skill.

Traffickers and other shadier people often came to him to forge documents to help get drugs shipped in and out of Japan. In doing so he had made a few friends with drug lord who gave him pounds of the good stuff for free.

Walking passed a playground he frowned as he saw a child play with his family, that was how a mother and father should act, always being together, not disowning him for getting arrested for something he didn't even do.

Back when he was 17, he had the lousy luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time when a yakuza fight occurred. In the end, he had been stabbed in the shoulder and someone else had gotten killed by a bullet to the head. When the cops showed up, he was pulling the blade out of his shoulder with a pistol by his feet. After a trip to the hospital, he was questioned about what had happened and in the end was branded as a Yakuza.

The next day he had gotten a letter from his parents saying that they had disowned him as well as a call from granny Hina saying how disappointed she was in him.

After another day the police had arrested the real shooter and matched his fingerprints to not only the knife but the shell casings as well. Keitaro was released imminently after word with nowhere to turn.

Breaking from his dark thoughts, Keitaro reached his apartment building and walked up the stairs, getting nods from the various young thugs wearing black hoods. He had gotten most of them out of trouble more than once when they were an upstart gang, much to their surprise since their leader had tried to get protection money out of him before, only to be beaten and thrown down the stairs.

They called themselves the 'Back-Alley Hoods', Keitaro found amusing that they tried to come off as hardcore Yakuza only to fail at almost every stop. So he decided to give them a little help and started giving them jobs to do, in doing so he supplied them with dope to sell on the streets and a way to get their name up. In return they saw him as an unofficial leader and, even though he didn't tell them to, protected his place.

Keitaro reached his room and unlocked the door, he was about to walk in when a voice called out to him.

"Kei!"

He looked down the hall to see the manager standing in a bathrobe just outside her door with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Yea?" he asked.

"You got a letter today, some old woman came by looking for you, she wanted to hang around and wait for you but knowing you, I sent her packing, instead she asked me to give you a letter. I left it on the table for you when I picked up your laundry." she said with a small smile.

Keitaro nodded slowly, "Yea thanks Mrs. J" he said with a yawn.

"Kei... what have I told you, call me Rui, after all you've done more for and to me than my dick less husband ever has" she said with a sexy smirk.

Keitaro smirked and shook his head before walking into his apartment and shutting the door. It wasn't the best, but it was cozy. His apartment had a small bedroom, a kitchen/living room, and a small bathroom, that was it. His bed room was mostly only a bed, dresser, and closet. His bathroom had a tub, a counter with a sink in it, a mirror above it, and a toilet between the sink and bathtub. His living room/kitchen was by far the best, it had a futon with a windscreen tv in front of it, a computer desk with a expensive computer on it with three screens, and another smaller desk beside it with multiple tools, ranging from pens, pencils, scalpels, special glues, and many other objects to forge anything from passports and ID's, to birth certificates and other papers. In the corner he had a fridge, a small stove, a table, counters, and other little kitchen things.

Walking through, he pressed the button on the TV remote and plopped down at his computer before booting it up. Seeing that it was loading up he sighed and stood back up before moving to his next desk. Atop it sat a small stack of papers and a passport, he had just finished the night before and had get one of his hoods to deliver it today.

Opening the drawer he pulled out a brown envelope and slid the forged documents inside before sealing it up and leaving it again.

'I need something to eat' he thought walking into his kitchen and finding a pot to boil some water in to make some instant ramen. Watching as the little bubbles started to form his mind began to wonder.

After being released from the holding cells he had lived on the streets for a few days before leaving Hinata for the greener pastures of Yokohama, a place just south of Tokyo. At 17, he was a homeless, nameless ronin. He survived just barley out of what he found in the trash until one day a crew of thugs thought it'd be funny to mess with the homeless kid. The pushed him around and took what little money he had, calling him worthless and telling him to die in a gutter. That was the day Keitaro became 'The Immortal Dragon'...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Keitaro coughed as he rubbed his bruised gut in pain.

"You worthless brat, why don't you just drop dead, no one would miss you" the older man said with a laugh, holding a small wad of money in his hand.

Keitaro felt a deep seeded anger wail up within him, not only at the thugs attacking him, but at the whole world, the ones watching with pity from the streets, his parents, his foster sister, his aunt, grandmother, everyone who abandoned him.

"The only thing you'll ever amount to is picking scraps out of the garbage"

Keitaro shoulders started shaking.

"Oh, baby gonna cry-"

"SHUT UP" Keitaro roared, looking up at the three thugs with pure hatred in his eyes.

The three stepped back, each swearing that the brats eyes flashed red. The leader who was taunting him the whole time shook out of it and growled, "Brat do you know who I am?"

Keitaro slowly stood up, his fingers twitching, making claw-like gestures every now and then, "No. Nor do I care" he said stepping forward to the three with his teeth blared.

"I-I'm..." He struggled to say finding it hard to breath as the strange homeless kid came closer and closer. Finally he couldn't take it and fumbled with himself trying to pull his pistol from under his belt. "Stop" he ordered before pulling the trigger.

With a deafening bang Keitaro felt a burning pain hit his chest and fell back on the cold pavement.

"Fuck man you killed him, the cops are gonna be... all... over... us" he said before stopping, "How..." He froze pointing to Keitaro.

Everyone watched in amazement as Keitaro rolled off his back and pushed himself up, "I'll... I'll... I'LL KILL YOU" he roared turning on the three and rushing the shooter. Keitaro stole the gun away from the shocked man and emptied the rest of the bullets into the three men, killing them all and scaring the bystanders away.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Out of the ordeal he had gotten three knives, the money from their wallets, that 9mm pistol, a set of keys, two gold wedding bands, three other rings, and a necklace from their bodies. As it turned out, the crew was actually a part of a larger Yakuza family who owned much of the city he was in and had found him the vary next day, kidnapped him, and took him to their Oyabun an elderly man who surprisingly apologized for the harm that those three had caused and offered him a place in his family for the way he had handled himself and killed the three.

Keitaro had refused, which was understandable seeing as he was just attacked by yakuza so the Oyabun simply place him under his protection for as long as he stayed in Yokohama and compensated him with a nice sum of money and a place to stay.

Keitaro smiled, that adventure had showed him that despite the stereotypes, not all yakuza were bad and ultimately set him down his own path of crime. Pulling one of the plastic cups of instant ramen from the cabinet, he poured the hot water into the container and closed it up, careful not to burn himself.

'What the hell' he wondered seeing the envlope on his table only to remember Rui telling him about the old woman.

The front had his name perfectly written with no return address. 'Strange' he thought, opening the letter.

_Dear Keitaro,_

_I don't know how to tell you just how sorry I am that I didn't listen to you three years ago, I've been tring to find you and so has your mother and father. After we heard of you innocence, we went to the police station to find you but they said you had left hours earlyer. _

Keitaro skimmed the rest of the letter with narrowed eyes, "So... after three years you barge back into my life, Hina Urashuma, and want me to return" He muttered before gaining an evil smirk, "I guess I could stop by, I've always wondered just how much I could fuck up your town."

* * *

The train ride to town was uneventful, he simply dropped his package off to one ot the hoods and made his way to the train station carrying a single duffle bag with some clothing, his laptop, and a pound of grass to for the weekends. He dressed in a pair of clean blue jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket with matching black boots. From the way the letter was worded, they expected him to be a poor, undernourished, hobo who runs into their embrace with tears of joy streaming down his face. Well they had another thing coming, he was going to show them that he had a great life and that he never needed them in the first place.

Slipping his hand inside his jacket, his finger traced the handle of the 9mm beretta he brought with him. He knew that he wouldn't really need it, but you never knew.

Adjusting his glasses, Keitaro noticed that people were glancing at him from the corner of their eyes and didn't blame them, he was dressed like some thug with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and carried a bulky duffle bag.

The breaks squealed as the train slowed until it jerked to a stop, causing more than one person to stumble, much to Keitaro's enjoyment. Standing up and pulling the strap over his shoulder, he exited the train, searching deep within his pockets to find a lighter.

"Oi, got a light" he questioned as a middle-aged business man passed.

The man turned and started to sweat, he wasn't the bravest person in the world and had been picked on by hoodlums before, so when this one questioned him out of everyone else in the station... well it seemed like he was being targeted by thugs. "Why must you always come after me?" he cried holding his briefcase to his chest, "What did I do to you?"

Keitaro blinked, "Dude... all I asked was if you had a lighter" he said taking his unlit smoke and holding it up.

The man slowly nodded and handed him a lighter. Keitaro lit it and handed the lighter back and nodded in thanks before turning and walking away, leaving the business man standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Keitaro finished his smoke and flicked the butt to the side once he reached the long stairs leading up to Hina's inn. Next to the steps was Haruka's tea house, he never had anything against her but seeing as she always followed Hina's example, he decided that she deserved the cold shoulder as well.

Ignoring the slightly busy tea house, Keitaro climbed the steps, cursing the old hag at every other step for having so many stairs. Near the top he swore a black thunder cloud hovered over his head thanks to all the dark thoughts running through his mind.

The door was unlocked so he easily slid the front door open and frowned, "Nothing has changed" he muttered unzipping his coat the rest of the way, allowing his pistol to be seen inside the holster under his arm.

"Oi Urashima!" he called only to get silence as his answer. 'Bitch goes and tells me that she had something important to talk with me about and isn't even here' He thinks walking up the stairs to where he remembered her room to be.

"What the fuck" he wondered aloud, finding that she wasn't there.

He stood there and growled in annoyance before stalking out the room and down the stairs before spotting the door leading to the hot springs. "Oh yea I forgot they had one here, well she wont care if I use it," he said with a grin before pulling his coat off and leaving it on a hanger by the door.

Ignoring the changing room, he undressed, piling his clothing near the edge with his pistol on top, hidden by a sleeve and dropped his bag beside a bush. He still had his boxers on and caught sight of a mirror on the wall, he studied the man staring back at him. His muscles weren't big, nor were the small, perfect for running and speedy attacks. His hair was messy but kept out of his face giving him a wild look that most associated with Yakuza punks. Finally was his tattoo, over the years his title of the 'Immortal Dragon' had really grown on him so he decided to have a dragon tattooed on his back.

The old man who had given him his tattoo said that a tattoo gave the wearer mystical powers of whatever the creature was but most believed that it was just some superstitious samurai mumbo jumbo. Before he started he claimed that a true master of his art could see into the wearers future and see what it's powers would be used for. At first Keitaro didn't believe him, but after many hours of work, the master had froze just as finished the coloring in the final part.

The master seemed shocked and after a few moments, collected himself and told him of the dragon he gave the boy. He said that every master had a single masterpeice to give to whomever he belived was worthy and that Keitaro had recived just that. His masterpeice was of the ledgendary golden dragon, the dragon king.

Keitaro stared at the tattoo covering his whole back with a smile, it curled around many times, its tale at the small of his back and the head resting bettween his sholder blades.

Dropping his boxers, Keitaro stepped into the steamy waters and lowered himself until the water touched his chest. Despite everything, he was slightly glade he came here, it was way too quite back home in Yokohama and Kyoto was too hot for him at the moment since the members of the Shinmeryuu sword school wanted to fight him for beating a group of their best students into the ground for being a bunch of stuck-up snots and looking down on him. Normally that didn't bother him but some of the more... traditional elders were trying to force him to marry into the clan to sire 'Immortal swordsmen'. Dont get him wrong, fucking was one of his faveriote pass times, especally since he dosen't go to school and ends up with a lot of free time between forging and hacking jobs. But the idea of being forced into a commitment made him shudder.

So wrapped up in his horrific daydreams, Keitaro never noticed a vary female intruder talking to him until she groped his chest.

"WHAT THE-" He cried jumping up and pushing his attacked into the water.

A second later a brown haired girl jumped from the water, "Hey what was that for" she asked before noticing that her attacker wasn't her friend. "PERVERT!!!"

Keitato's eyes widened, "Mother fuck, you barge in and grope me then call me a pervert-" He stopped and dove under the water as the insane bitch attacked him. "Fuck this" he cried under the water.

Shooting through the water like a torpedo, Keitaro lept from the water and dove for his clothing as a loud 'eek' periced the air when the girl saw his package. Keitaro was able to pull his pants on before having to dodge another attack which shattered a rock behind him. "Oh damn" he said in slight fear.

Running for the door, Keitro paused to take his coat and hauled ass as fast as he could while sliding his arms through the sleeves.

"Hey what's with all the noise" a sandy blonde woman asked turning the corner.

Keitaro gasped and slid like a baseball player through her legs.

"Kitsune stop that pervert, he peeked on me in the baths," that same girl from before yelled, turning the corner fully dressed.

Ignoring the fact the she was lying, Keitaro continued to run, cursing the fact that his pistol was abandoned along with his bag in the hotsprings, "Why doz 'iz alwayz happen to me" he cried, "And why do I hav a french accent?"

Sliding around the corner he nearly ran over a small girl with dark blue hair carrying a large bag of groceries and was able to leap over her and action roll into the livingroom where another little girl with dull blond hair and dark skin stood wearing a milatary genral uniform with a battalion of minuture tanks line up in front of her.

"Oh how adorable" he said with a grin thinking just how childish it was. Picking one up he chuckled as the berral pointed at his face and the girl yelled, "FIRE"

His laughter didn't last long as the tank fired an explosive round at his face, filling the room with thick smoke. As the room cleared, he stood still holding the tank with black soot covering his face. Turning his face, he noticed the the other three grils had followed him and let out a cough, sending a plume of black smoke into the air. "Damn toy companys and their realistic toys," he muttered before dropping the tank.

"FIRE AGAIN" the girl cried making his eyes narrow.

The whole room was full of smoke as the whole battalon fired. Once the smoke cleared the man was missing.

Keitaro coughed from the rafters above them, "What the FUCK!"

Suddenly a new voice echoed around the smoky room, "What's going on here"

"Haruka, this pervert broke into the dorm and molested me" the brown haired girl cried out.

Keitaro's eyes narrowed, not only at the lie, but the name. Leaping down from the rafters, he landed right in front of his one time aunt. "Urashima" he droned.

Haruka's eyes widened at the sight of her nephew, "Keitaro..." she said, amazed at how... well off he looked. "It's been awhile"

"Apperently not long enough"


	2. Chapter 2

The Immortal Yakuza

-I own nothing-

Fully dressed and armed, Keitaro sat down at the head of the table and listened to Haruka talk.

"So let me get this straight," he said getting the attention of everyone, "That old bag wants me to take over the Urashima family inn and everything that comes with it?" He asked slowly.

Haruka took a puff of her smoke and nodded, "Yes, she thought that it would make up for what happened,"

Keitaro scoffed, "You act like it was some little incident that can just be swept under the carpet, but here's a news flash. You all abandoned me... I'm a nameless ronin now."

Haruka sighed, "Keitaro we're all sorry for that, but you are the only one who can become the manager."

Naru banged her hand on the table, "Haruka?!" she cried, "This guy can't be the manager, he'll molest the children."

Keitaro grit his teeth, "You shut the fuck up whore, I have a good mind to close this place down and sell it so don't fucking push me or you'll all be out on the streets faster than you can yell pervert,"

Surprisingly, Naru sat down quickly but had a pissed off expression on her face.

"Ah, excuse me, Manager-san what are you taking about, how did Haruka and Hina abandon you," Shinobu asked.

"It's nothing Shinobu-chan" Haruka tried to say only for Keitaro to cut her off.

"Nothing my ass. Listen kid I'll tell you the truth" he said turning to face her, "Three years ago I was walking home when two groups of yakuza started fighting. I didn't know what was going on and ended up being stabbed, when the police showed up they blamed me for murder and my oh so loving family disowned me the vary same day for being a yakuza. They finally found the real killer and released me so I've been on my own the whole time... that's the short and quick version, maybe I'll tell you the long one later."

No one really knew how to respond or even had anything to say after that. "I'll think about it," Keitaro said breaking the silence, "I'm going to bed, so if you know what's good for you you wont mess with me unless it's important."

Standing up he walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

With the door to his temporary room shut, he grabbed his bag and locked the door before opening the window and moving over the he desk. Finding his headphones and Ipod he turned it on and began listening to a random song before pulling out a taped cigar box with a grin.

* * *

"Pa-pass me the dutchie witcha left hand, I got the whole club nodding like the 'yes man'-" Keitaro sung to himself after stumbling from his room with a half smoked and unlit joint hanging from his lips. It was around eleven in the morning so he didn't worry with being seen. Dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants he made it to the stairs and slid down the rail.

"I'm in my polo tee, Gu-Gucci sweat pants, she on a Jubilee, call me the X-man..." He trailed of as a small yellow turtle flew in front of him and waved.

Taking the joint from his mouth he stared at it then at the turtle, "I am tripping out," he muttered sliding it on top his ear. "Pa-pa-pass me the dutchie -thunk-"

He fell on his back as the turtle flew above him, "Myu?"

Having thought it was a hallucination he tried to walk through it only to find, "Holy fuck! Your real!?" he yelled pulling his pistol, "Die demon spawn of Satan,"

-Ten minutes later-

"Ah... sorry about that" he trailed off looking at the turtle.

"Myu,"

"We cool?"

It nodded and floated to the top of his head where it rested, tired from having to dodge bullets.

Keitaro sighed and walked to the kitchen hungry as hell.

* * *

Shinobu walked into the kitchen a few hours later with Su, both wanting to get an after school snack. Walking in she gasped as all the cabinets were open and all the food was eaten. "Oh my god" she exclaimed.

Su found the remains of her bananas and cried, "Who would've done such a thing"

Kitsune walked in and shared the monkeys pain when she found her sake bottles empty, "Ok now what monster drunk my weeks worth of sake."

"Weeks worth?" Keitaro's asked walking in, "All that didn't last two hours" he said holding his head.

Shinobu turned around, "Keitaro-san this had to last us all week, what are we going to eat?"

Keitaro looked at the three, Shinobu looked worried, Su was crying, holding the banana peels, and Kitsune gave him a sad glare. Sighing he scratched his head, "I guess you'll just have to go shopping,"

"But we're broke," she told him.

"How much did all this cost?" he asked crossing his arms while the little girl dug around a drawer to pull out a huge receipt which she unfolded multiple times.

"98,739 yen," she stated.

Keitaro raised a brow and sighed before reaching into his back pocket, he did eat all the food so he would be a good manager and replace it. Opening his fat wallet, he counted out 100,000 yen and handed it to the young girl. "Here, use that to replace it all,"

From where Kitsune was standing, she saw the stack of cash he had and was planning on borrowing some, after all, who could resist her flirtatious ways.

Keitaro turned away and left the kitchen before heading back to his room where he had lit a shit load of candles and opened the windows. Being nosey the night before, he had searched through Hina's stuff and while most of her personal things were missing, he had found a set of decorative katanas which he had messed with. Being the 'Immortal Dragon' yakuza, he had taken to using swords or knives from time to time. But seeing as carrying a Katana around was stupid, he mostly used the short ones that were around a foot or so long and were easily concealable.

Looking out the window he saw that it was starting to rain, he loved the rain. It was peaceful and helped him think, the soft piter patter of the raindrops hitting the window just seemed to calm him down, even when he was in a violent rage.

Getting dressed and taking the blade, he left the gun in the drawer on his desk and left his room. Finding an umbrella at the door he opened it and walked out the door.

* * *

Haruka sighed and looked out the window, rainy days were slow days for her tea shop. After all who wanted to walk through the rain for a cup of tea? Sitting at a window seat she absent-mindedly stirred the tea around. Keitaro was defiantly different than she had expected, Hina had told her that he would understand what happened but for the first time ever HIna was wrong. Keitaro held it against them and... hell it was probably safe to say he hated them.

She had always loved her little Kei-chan, she loved it when she would baby-sit him. She was slightly afraid that she loved him a bit too much. That was probably the reason she would playfully swat him every time he called her 'aunt', not wanting to be reminded that she was in fact blood related to him and thus, unable to be in a relationship.

When she had found out that he was supposedly a Yakuza she had cried but none the less accepted it. So when she found out that the charge of murder were dropped and he was proven to be innocent of everything, she felt like a bitch and that she had betrayed him. Didn't help when Kanako, Keitaros adopted sister and secret crush continued to remind them that they betrayed him and that it was their fault that he was now living on the streets.

"I shouldn't be surprised that my feelings would return," she muttered looking out the window, "What the?"

Speak of the devil, there was Keitaro... Sliding down the wide stone rails of the Hina inn like he was on a skateboard. The large toothy grin on his face as he slid at a moderate speed and balanced the open umbrella to keep him from going too fast made her heart ache. She half wanted to call out to him but knew that she would destroy his good mood. The way his leather coat flapped softly behind him made him look like the storybook hero coming to the rescue.

He didn't even glance at her as he landed on the soggy grass and moved onto the stone walkway.

* * *

Keitaro smiled slightly as he strolled into the city, ignoring the people rushing by cursing the rain and using anything they could to block the water droplets. Concentrating on the water dripping off the brim of the umbrella he almost missed the person trying to get his attention... almost.

"Hey man, aint you Keitar-?" the person called reaching out.

Spinning around Keitaro caught the offending hand and twisted it until the person cried out in pain.

Blinking he studied the person for a secound, "Shirai... Haitani? what are you doing here?" he asked slowly, letting the boys hand go.

"We could ask you the same question, what's it been, like three years since you left,"

"You know how things can go," Keitaro muttered, "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Shirai started, "We were planning on babe hunting when we saw you and decided to catch up, want about you,"

Keitaro shrugged, "I love the rain, helps me think," he answered.

"So anyway," Haitani picked up, "Want to roll with us? Who knows you just might get lucky and finally get a girl."

Keitaro's devilish grin was all the answer they needed.

Two hours later the two boys were bowing to Keitaro who showed off a hand full of papers with phone numbers on them. In all there was around ten from senior-class schoolgirls, three from middle-aged women, two from female teachers, and three from random women near main-street.

"So I have 18 numbers, what about you two." he asked stuffing them in his pocket.

The two boys stood back up showing off a collection of slap marks.

"Never mind, I guess i'm the only one here whose got what it takes to woo the fairer sex," he said in a dramatic voice. "You two will be destined to a life of paying for sex while I get it for free."

Not one to give up so easily Haitani proclaimed, "No this was only practice, I'll get... her number" he said pointing to a girl walking across a bridge with long dark hair and pale skin dressed in red and white swordsmen robes.

Neither of the two noticed Keitaro narrow his eyes, 'Shinmeiryuu' he thought with a frown. Who would've thought that there would be one of their swordsmen out of Kyoto and away form the school.

Long story short, Haitani and Shirai were knocked back by her umbrella and landed in a heap by his feet just as he stepped foot on the end of the bridge.

The two jumped up, "I just remembered that I have something to do, you can handle this one right Keitaro-sama?" they both said at the same time before bolting away.

"Pussies," Keitaro muttered to himself stepping to the side as an umbrella came down on the area where he had just been standing.

"Vile lecherous male," the girl growled, "Sending your underlings to try and seduce us."

"You should be careful where you swing that thing, you almost hit me." he said ignoring what she had said making her twitch in annoyance and start to reach for the sword at her hip.

"Go on and reach for that blade Aoyama, reach for it and try to slay an innocent man. Tarnish the Shinmeiryuu name even further. Your school is already shamed for having a whole group of your best defeated at the hands of a single man."

His words made her hand freeze.

In a flash, his umbrella was closed and used to knock hers out of her hand and onto the ground where it landed in a puddle.

The girl looked held her hand where he had hit and stared him in the eyes where she saw the deadly glint of experienced fighter, the same glint that she had seen her sister possess. She expected him to say something... anything, but he just turned away and reopened his umbrella before walking away calmly.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Keitaro had decided that a two and a half hour walk around the town was good enough and besides, the rain was slowing down to a drizzle. Walking back to the Inn, he made the horrible climb back up and made his way to the laundry room and slid the door open just as he removed his coat, revealing the short blade at the small of his back.

Standing there with the top of her uniform nearly off was that Aoyama chick from earlier, showing off the wrappings around her breasts.

They noticed each other and froze.

"YOU," They screamed at each other making the whole inn rumble.

"VILE MALE" The girl screamed pulling a vary real, vary sharp blade from against the wall.

Keitaro had just enough time to leap away as the door he was standing by was cleaved in two. As luck would have it, Shinobu and the rest of the residents made their way up to see what was happening and were shocked to find, Motoko and Keitaro rolling around the hallway. Motoko trying to cut him with her sword, and Keitaro gripping the blade in one hand and her neck with the other. Each with murderous looks on their face.

Shinobu cried out for them to stop and explained that Keitaro was now the manager and Hina's one time grandson.

Motoko was unhappy but was forced to stop, seeing as he had snatched her sword away and the fact that he was about to choke her to death just moments before seemed to help.

Keitaro gave her a small smile and swung the sword and let it go in mid swing, causing it to stab into the floor between Motokos feet before walking away, knowing that the girls honor would not allow her to accept the defeat and that she would come after him once more.

'Better grab my pistol just in case,' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Naru, I do not accept this. How can that vile perverse male be the manager of an all-girl dorm?" Motoko asked her fellow man hater friend as they settled into Narus room.

Naru shrugged, "I don't like it either but we need a manager and since he now owns it, he is automatically the manager."

Motoko frowned and crossed her arms. "Well-"

A board on the floor started shaking then popped up. "Oi what the fuck is a hole doing in my ceiling,"

"You vile-"

* * *

Keitaro settled down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head, "What the?" he muttered noticing a round hole in his ceiling.

Pulling his desk chair over, he stepped on it and pushed on the hole only to find that it moved.

"Oi what the fuck is a hole doing in my ceiling," he said loudly poking his head up and looking around to find himself in a girlie looking room.

"You vile-"

Hearing the voice he turned and frowned, "Oh not this shit again."

Motoko gripped her sword and looked to Naru. "Take a good look at your manager, Naru. He cuts peep hole in girl's floors just for cheap thrills. Do you really think you want some lecherous pervert managing our apartments?"

Keitaro blinked, "The fuck?" he said aloud, "What the hell do you mean 'your' apartments?"

"We've lived her longer than you so they belong to us more that a leach like you."

"Your about to be moving back to Kyoto wrapped in bandages for when I burn this shit to the ground with you in it," Keitaro snarled.

Naru quickly tried to stop them from fighting, "Wait! Motoko, the hole was already there. He wasn't using it to peep on me."

Motoko looked abashed, "Er... it was?"

Naru smiled slightly, "When Grandma Hina used to live downstairs she used it a lot," she said with a small giggle.

Using the destruction, Keitaro slowly lowered himself back into his own room and covered the hole, nether girl even noticed his stealthy exit.

* * *

Personally, I think chapter two is a little messed up so please forgive me if it's bad.

The reason Keitaro is more violent towards Motoko is because of his dislike for their arrogance. Also, he isn't a swordsmaster or anything, he just learned some cool shit on the streets. In a full on swordfight Motoko would win... Hint hint.


	3. Chapter 3

The Immortal Yakuza

-I own nothing-

I feel that I need to clear some things up because if it confused me, I might do the same to some one else. The Hinata Inn in in Tokyo along with Tokyo university. Shinmeiryuu sword school is in Kyoto. That fucked me up for a while... guess I need to concentrate when I do my research.

Also I would like to think the makers of Saints Row 2 for one of the scenes here.

* * *

Motoko sat in her room meditating in front of a suit of samurai armor. In front of her laid her katana, glistening in the light as she had just finished oiling and polishing it. The smell of the burning stick of incense floated around the room, helping to calm her troubled mind.

It had been a couple days since her return to the dorms and learning that the new manager was male. Absently breaking from her meditation, Motoko rubbed her neck right where he had choked her. The small bruise had faded but the feel of his glare and grip was still present in her mind.

Her cheeks heated up as she remembered the short romance story she had written using the memory. About a strong mercenary fighting a noble female swordsmen then falling for each other.

'No... I must stop this,' she told herself before taking a deep breath and setting back into her pose.

Just as soon as she did, she thought about him again and huffed, 'He's the reason I can't concentrate. His vile presence is what's causing this.' she thought before catching sight of her extra katanas and smirking.

'I know just how to get rid of him,'

* * *

Keitaro along with his new little friend Tama, the flying hot springs turtle made their way downstairs to find out about dinner. Having helped Tama escape from Su and her trap, they had forged a new friendship. Not that she needed the help, after all, how do you expect to catch a FLYING turtle with a snare trap?

Reaching the kitchen he found the young girl humming to herself while preparing some rice.

"Hello Shinobu-chan," he greeted walking over and peeking over her head, "What's cooking?"

Shinobu looked at him and blushed slightly, he had also forged a small friendship with her the previous day when he helped cook breakfast. He also helped her coup with some of her family problems that got her here.

Keitaro wasn't stupid, he knew that she had a growing crush on him, too bad she was to young or else he would take her and turn that crush into obsession.

"H-hi sempi," the young girl said with a blush,

Tama made herself known from atop Keitaro's head, "Myu,"

Shinobu giggled softly, "Hi Tama-chan."

"So what you cooking?" Keitaro asked again standing against the wall beside her and crossing his arms.

Shinobu turned back to the stove and resumed her cooking, "Oh I'm making some pork fried rice and-"

"TAMA I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Su yelled busting through the door, holding a small device in one hand and a strange gun in the other.

Tama squeaked and zoomed away from Keitaro and out an open window as Su shot the gun, sending a large plume of smoke out the barrel.

Shinobu coughed and wheezed as the smoke cleared while the little monkey hopped up and down screaming, 'I did it, I did it,' over and over again.

As the smoke cleared, Su's happy mood was shot to hell as she found that Tama had escaped and Keitaro was caught in a large net with a rope attached to the gun.

"Su..." Keitaro started giving her a stern look, "May I ask why you shot me with a net gun?" he asked coldly.

Su gulped an laughed nervously, "Ah... I was just playing with Tama," she said pressing a button which pulled the whole net back into her gun. Suddenly, the device beeped and she took the chance to escape.

Keitaro sighed, "Shinobu-chan, call me when dinners ready." he said walking out and into the living room.

Sitting on the couch was Konno Mitsune otherwise know as Kitsune. She had a open bottle of sake in her hand and the TV turned to horse racing. He really hadn't talked to her yet but saw the sly look she always wore. From what Shinobu told him, she was a freelance writer who liked to gamble and drink her life away. He was also warned by Shinobu that she would try to con him out of rent and then try to get money from him. You had to love Shinobu.

She was dressed in a pair of dark gray short... shorts and a red and yellow long sleeve polo, all of which screamed sexy. Her hair was short and grayish brown and gave her a more seductive look.

She looked over to him and waved, "Hey hon, want to watch the races with me?"

Keitaro thought about it for a secound and shrugged before sitting down.

"I've got a few thousand yen on this race," Kitsune told him with a grin before holding up a race ticket and looking back to the screen.

Keitaro studied the race for a secound then at the ticket. "Looks like you'll lose this bet,"Keitaro says making her look over. "These races are fixed, they sucker in people by saying that their a sure thing then cheating so they don't lose so much money," he explained.

"How do you know that?" she asked him with a frown.

Keitaro sat back and crossed his arms, "I know one of the people who help set these things up. He also owes me a lot so he gives me the heads upon which horse will be the winner when I ask."

"So which will win?" Kitsune questioned looking to her ticket with a frown.

"The lucky Lady"

_Oh and The Lucky Lady takes the lead in the final stretch-_ They heard the TV say making Kitsune jaw drop.

"Ok everyone, dinners ready!" Shinobu yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

Keitaro walked to his room with a happy grin on his face after getting a great meal. Shinobu was in his opinion, the best cook ever. The food was so much better than the fast food or frozen dinners he would normally eat when he was alone. Hell she would be better than cooks from those fancy restaurants he took some of the girls he slept with to. The only thing was that Motoko kept giving him those strange looks when she thought no one was looking.

He laid on the bed for a minute before the annoying buzz of his cellphone made him sit up, that and his pistol jammed into his back, "City morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em," he answered.

"How... amusingly dark of you sir." came the voice of a hood back at his from the other end.

"Have to amuse myself somehow," Keitaro muttered laying back on his futon, "Now what is so important that you'd have to call me instead of reporting it to your boss?"

"Oh well, you remember that traitor who sold us out?"

Keitaro frowned, "Yeah, I remember that rat fuck. He caused me to lose a million yen deal." he said clinching his fist.

"Well, I just heard that he was sent to the hospital... in Tokyo."

Keitaro hummed, "Guess I'll have to visit him some time." he said as the door to his room slid open.

"You, Ronin I challenge you to a battle for the title of manager of the dorm," Motoko says while throwing a white katana at him.

It clattered to the floor beside him as he sat up again, "Ah... I gotta go," he states clicking his phone shut.

Motoko made to draw her blade and said, "Prepare yourself," before leaping at him.

Keitaro dropped the cellphone and rolled to the side, grabbing the sword she threw him in the process. "What the fuck!" he yelled.

The sounds of growling, yelling, and things breaking attracted the attention of everyone in the dorm, even Tama. Soon enough Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu, Haruka, and Tama were all on the room watching Keitaro and Motoko fight. Unsurprisingly, Motoko had the upper hand and had him on the run.

"Stop running and face me coward!" she yelled swinging her blade at him, "Zanganken"

Keitaro was caught by the Ki attack and felt himself be thrown to the ground, his sword flying over to the edge of the roof well out of his reach. "Ow," he deadpanned looking up to see Tama looking down at him.

"Myu?"

Keitaro grinned and snatched Tama out of the air and picked himself up off the ground, "Sorry Tama-chan," he tells her before throwing the flying turtle at Motoko.

"MMMYYYYYUUUUUUUU" the little turtle screamed at it flew towards Motoko who tensed as it hit and stuck between her breasts.

Motoko froze as Tama looked up to her and gave her the cutest smiles ever complete with glistening eyes, "Myu"

"AHHHHHH" she screamed, her intense fear of turtles taking over.

Keitaro scrambled over and took his sword before stopping as he saw Motoko freaking out. She was trying to pry Tama off of her while screaming bloody murder.

Finally Tama escaped and flew away from the crazy sword girl and into the large pocket on Shinobu apron, where it poked its head and shook her flipper at her.

Keitaro saw Motoko shudder and took the chance to attack her which ended up being blocked, barely. They locked blades and came to a stand still, both refusing to give the other an inch.

Unknown to either Motoko or Keitaro, both had started to draw on their Ki to the point where it could be seen by the other residents. Being trained to use Ki, Motoko was first and started to glow faintly, just enough for everyone to notice.

"Wow, look at Motoko," Su said in a awed voice, "Looks so pretty, wonder if it tastes good."

Sweat drops aside, the girls watched as Keitaro was slowly forced back, his feet sliding against the wood of the deck.

Haruka started to worry, if Keitaro lost and was forced to give up his place as manager (They heard Motoko yell at him), then he would once again disappear and they would never be able to bring him back into the family. Then she felt it. Unknown to most people, the Urashima had a strong heritage of swordsmen, marshal arts, and Ki users. She herself was pretty good at hand to hand and grandma Hina was probably the strongest Ki user to use a sword.

But this feeling was different from the one Hina gave off. It gave her a bad feeling down in the pit of her stomach. Only a Urashima could feel it so closely.

Keitaro's body also started to glow slightly, concentrating on his back to the point were a ghostly dragon was seen. She gasped and looked to the other girls, didn't they see it like they did for Motoko? The dragon gave a small soundless roar and disappeared into his back just as Keitaro gave one final push that knocked Motoko back.

With a yell Keitaro followed after her with a leap followed by an overhead swing.

Motoko spun in a circle, "Zankusen!" she called releasing a ring of Ki around her which sliced Keitaro's coat and shirt before throwing him to the deck, sending his sword flying over the edge and the front yard.

Everyone gasped and expected Keitaro to he badly bleeding but was shocked to see his toned gut unharmed.

Keitaro looked around and saw Motoko giving him that superior look while standing a few feet from the edge of the roof right above the hot springs.

"Did you really think you could match my skill?" she asked holding her sword up in a ready position.

Haruka sighed, he lost. Now he would leave and probably sell the inn in the process.

Keitaro pushed himself back, "Not really," he said reaching behind his back and pulling out his pistol from his waistband. A gunshot echoed through the air followed by the sound of breaking metal then silence.

"I'm gonna cheat," he finished watching as the pale kendoist looked at what was left of her katana. Over half the blade was laying on the wooden deck, the middle was scratched and bent from the bullets impact.

Keitaro picked himself up off the ground, keeping the barrel leveled at the kendo girl, "This match is over," he told her coldly, "Once again you drag the Shinmeiryuu name through the dirt."

Naru, who wanted Keitaro gone just as much as Motoko for what happened in the hot springs that day stopped them, "Hey you cheated, you can't use a gun in a real sword fight," she called.

Keitaro scoffed, "You call this a real fight? She busted in my room threw a sword at me and attacked, so in all fairness I could've killed her and claimed self-defense. Now, Aoyama drop it" he ordered motioning to the still potentially deadly remnant of her blade.

Once she admitted defeat and dropped her weapon, Keitaro holstered his pistol in the back of his pants and left the girls of the roof.

Motoko watched as he left and noticed that the back of his clothing was ripped and noticed something. 'Was that... a yellow dragon tail?' she thought before feeling her heart sink. No person should've been able to walk away from her last attack without a cut or bruise and the only person capable of such a feat was a deadly ronin yakuza that the clan elders were trying to find.

As much as she hated to do it, she had to write to her sister about this. After all, Tsuruko was the only witness to the battle that the students fought and she would be able to identify him, hopefully she wouldn't come to 'vist' and would just alert the elders.

* * *

I'm trying to think of a good pairing so please give me some ideas. Also I wish to alert you that I'm slowly running out of ideas so please help me continue this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Immortal Yakuza

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great, I'm trying to change up some of my plans

Motoko stared at the ruined fragments of her prized sword, the Shishu. It had been a gift from her sister when she had turned five and had always been the sword she used. Now it was ruined, unusable from the damage, un-fixable due to the loss of fragments because without them the parts wouldn't bond correctly.

She had no one to blame but herself. She rushed into a unofficial battle with a practically unknown opponent, risking her own life in the process because of her foolishness.

The only thing more dishonorable than breaking your sword was for it to be your own fault. Not even ritualistic suicide could escape that. The shame would follow her to the grave.

Sitting on her meditation pillow with the two pieces of her sword laying on a low table, Motoko closed her eyes and calmed herself. She had only two katana, the Shishu and the one that was thrown off the roof and into the forest beside the dorm. Now she had none, she was a sword less kendo girl.

Motoko had just finished sending off a letter to Tsuruko, omitting the parts about her sword being destroyed of course. She didn't know why, but when she dropped the letter into the mail drop box she had suddenly gotten the urge to try and retrieve it so she could rip it up and burn the pieces before flushing the ashes down the toilet.

* * *

Keitaro lit up a cigarette and reflected on his situation. Flicking the ashes, he watched them float up into the air from where he was. First of all he learned that old and rotting floorboards will more than likely break when you step on them enough, but when you trip over a miniature tank and then hit said area, you'll break right through them and hang by an ankle upside-down.

"Well It can't get any worse." He said to himself

_Creeeak *pop*_

"Fuck" His shoe slipped from it's place wedged between the boards and he fell down into a dusty part of the basement somewhere near the door.

"KAOLLA SUUUU!!!" He screamed making the whole dorm rumble. He told her about leaving her toys around, that it could kill someone.

* * *

Inside her room, Su stopped eating her banana and looked around before shrugging and turning back to her Mecha-Tama.

* * *

The door to the basement slammed open, calmly walking out, Keitaro closed the door and went up to his room before stripping out of his jeans and T-shirt. He had the perfect plan to get the rat, he wasn't a ninja so he couldn't sneak in unseen so he planned on playing to his strength, forging. He redressed in a kaki pair of pants and a white collared shirt.

Leaving the dorm with his duffle bag in hand and blowing off a rather weak attempt (To him) at getting money by Kitsune, Keitaro went and caught a bus to the Hospital. Arriving he smiled kindly and nodded to everyone he saw and greeted a few before making it to the bathroom where he went into a stall and opened his bag.

Inside was a white lab coat which could easily pass off as a doctors, a pair of small box framed glasses, a forged doctors badge, and lastly his 9mm pistol and a silencer he had one of his loyal hoods buy for him.

Walking out of the stall, he tightly rolled the bag up and stuffed it into the trash before walking over to the mirror and frowning at his spiked hair. Turning the water on he wet his hands and ran his hands over his hair and pushed it down until it was slicked back perfectly. He looked like a whole different person now, more... businesslike and refined.

Walking out the bathroom and passing the front desk, Keitaro put on the best heartwarming smile he could and asked for the patent room sheets. The few nurses who saw the new handsome doctor didn't even question him, they nearly started a fight over who got to hand him the clipboard with hearts in their eyes.

"Thank you vary much nurse," He said reading the board and handing it back.

Said nurse sighed dreamily and stared as he walked away, grabbing a pair of latex gloves from a box on the desk.

* * *

Room 247 on the third floor. The patent laid on the bed with a cast on his arm and leg along with some bandages around his head. He had been involved in a car wreck two nights before and was suffering from a concussion, a broken arm, and a broken leg.

Keitaro walked in, silently closing the door and read over the chart at the foot of his bed before moving to the side of his bed and grabbing his silenced pistol. He saw that the boy was sleeping and smirked before roughly slamming the handle of his gun into the guys cast, causing him to jerk awake with tears in his eyes. Keitaro covered his mouth and a muffled scream of pain came out.

The guy was around the same age as him give or take a minute or so, he had lighter brown hair than him as well as light brown eyes, the same eyes that were now giving him that deer in the headlights look.

"Hello Kentaro," Keitaro said smoothly with a smirk, hiding his pistol beside the bed.

Kentaro shook as the pain started to fade, "Ow, you bastard that hurt,"

"Really?" Keitaro asked, "How much did it hurt, hmm, would you say-" he stopped just long enough to pull the gun up and press it up to the bottom of the guys chin, "-around a million yen worth,"

Kentaro stuttered, "What are you talking about-" he tried to say before the silencer pushed his jaw closed.

"I'm talking about you ratting out the Yokohama Hoods, you were under orders strength from the top to deliver a briefcase full of documents to the docks where you and the crew would meet a group of people. You however bitched out and sold them all out the police," Keitaro sneered, "How do I know? Well I know that's what your thinking and I know because..." he leaned to his ear. "I was the one who gave the orders."

Kentaro shook and tried to scream for help but Keitaro gripped his throat in a vice grip.

"That deal was worth a million yen," He growled aiming the gun at his forehead, "And now I'm going to kill you, had it been in the streets I'd draw it out for as long as possible but seeing as were in a Tokyo hospital..."

A soft click was the only sound that his pistol made. Kentaro's lifeless body laid on the bed, blood slowly running from the bullet hole.

Taking the pillow from the extra bed, Keitaro covered Kentaro's face to hide the bullet hole and grabbed the bullet casing from the floor before holstering his pistol behind his coat and dropping the empty case in his pocket. Taking a secound to fix his clothing, Keitaro walked out and stopped the first nurse he saw.

"Excuse me nurse, but the patient in room 247 is vary tired, I've given him something for pain and to help him sleep so could you make sure no one disturbs him, maybe put a notice on the door or something?" He asked.

The female blushed slightly at the closeness making him smile. "Thank you."

Taking the elevator down, Keitaro walked out the front door and threw the coat, glasses, and gloves in a trash can before shaking his head and re-spiking his hair. He managed to un-tuck and hide the pistol under his shirt just as a loud scream reached his ears.

"Seems as though they've found a rat." he said with a grin before walking away with his hands in his pocket, whistling a tune to himself.

* * *

By the time Keitaro made it back to the dorm, he found that the girls had already ate dinner, seeing as there was a plate sitting on the table wrapped up in foil with his name written on a card on the top. Unwrapping it, he found that Shinobu's cooking was still just as good even when it was slightly cold.

He heard the faint sound of a splash followed by some giggling and figured that the girls were bathing. While the thought of peeking crossed his mind, due the the fact that he had yet to have sex ever since coming here, he decided that looking would cause more trouble than he needed. Besides, the only one worth looking at would be Kitsune, seeing as the rest were to young, stuck up, or just to bitchy.

Finishing his meal, Keitaro washed the plate and threw his chopsticks away before walking up to his room where he hid his pistol in the desk and took his phone before dialing a number.

* * *

In the hot springs, all the girls were bathing together and discussing the mysteriousness of their manager.

"I wonder where he went?" Shinobu said, "It's not like him to miss dinner,"

Motoko nodded slowly, "I agree, I saw him nearly bust his door down one time when you called us for dinner."

Kitsune grinned, "Well I don't blame him, Shinobu can cook better than anyone else I know. But to me, him disappearing is normal. Seeing as I like to sleep in, I normally see him leave sometime before lunch and come back a few minutes before or after ya'll come home from class."

"Maybe he's got a job?" Naru suggests dully, not really caring.

"I don't think so, I saw how much money he's got in his wallet and doubt that he'd work for a few hours and make that much." Kitsune replied.

"WEEEE!" Su cried out leaping from a tall rock and cannon balling into the middle of the water. Splashing them all.

They all stopped for a secound and despite everything they all laughed.

* * *

Keitaro snapped his phone closed, He had been talking to one of the guys in Yokohama and told him to go to his place and bring him some of his stuff. Mainly his clothing, the laptop he had in his bedroom, and the locked metal case he had hidden under his bed.

"I wonder where I left my knife?" He muttered to himself looking around his seat.

* * *

Across the world in some village, a little old woman sat inside her tent reading a letter from her adopted daughter. The flap opened and a black cat with long ears walked in followed by a gothic looking girl wearing dark explorers clothing.

"Heard you got a letter from Haruka, Granny." the girl said.

The old woman sighed and closed it. She was Keitaro's one time grandma, Hina. "It seems that Keitaro-kun has changed quite a bit, Kanako-chan." Hina said.

Kanako, Keitaro's younger adopted sister who had a crush on him smiled, "So you did find him." She said ready to go see him.

"Yes but it seems that he hates the whole family," Hina replied while thinking over something else Haruka told her. It was about the ki that Haruka had seen. She hadn't just believed that her grandson would up and join the yakuza on a whim. Keitaro had always possessed a strange kind of ki just like her great grandfather. But he had ended up killing innocent people so... you get the picture. She thought that Keitaro had followed the same path, so it came as a shock to find out just how wrong she was.

* * *

(I would write this all out in a more story-like format but I'm pressed for time so I have to just write how the meeting turned out and what they decided.)

In Kyoto, the Shinmeiryuu council had just finished meeting. After Tsuruko had brought her younger sisters letter in, they called in all the important members of the council. Some of the more foolish had wanted to send in a army of their students and kidnap him but the idea was shot down. The elders of the council wanted solid proof before acting and decided to have Tsuruko visit Motoko and investigate. Tsuruko, who was sitting in on the meeting at the head of the school, agreed, happy to be able to visit her sister.

Unknown to the elders, the ones who wanted the dragons power to mix in with the clan so that they could rule as the best clan in history decided to go behind the elders backs and send in a team to capture the man to be used as breeding stock.

* * *

The next morning, Keitaro was up a lot earlier than he normally was, even earlier than Shinobu who normally started cooking breakfast on the weekends by the time the other girls would start waking up. Honestly he had no idea why he was up so early but the only thing on his mind was cursing the skank that drank all the orange juice and left only a swallow in the carton. If it wasn't for the fact that he could walk down the road and buy some more, he would've woke every one in the dorm up, dragged them down the stairs if need be, question each one of them until the one responsible came clean, then forced said person to eat the carton while he cussed them out.

Tying his shoes, Keitaro pulled his coat on and sleepily walked out the dorm and down the stairs. His walk down the street and to the small corner store was uneventful, hardly anyone was out in the early morning. Passing the racks of snacks, he opened the cooler and pulled out a glass bottle of his desired morning drink and walked back to the register.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day," the cashier said happily handing him his change after he paid.

Keitaro opened the bottle and started drinking before he even left the shop. Opening the door, making the bell above him ring, Keitaro stepped out onto the sidewalk still drinking from the bottle.

"Damn that's good," he moaned to himself with a deep breath.

He stopped as the sound of someone running towards him reached his ears. Turning his eyes widened as a guy in swordsmen robes ran towards him holding a sword.

'Fucking Shinmeiryuu...' he thought pulling out his pistol and aiming as the swordsmen drew near, he was tired of being attacked by swordsmen. Pulling the trigger, two of the swordsmen's fingers were blown off.

Keitaro closed his eyes and jerked his head to the side as blood splattered all over his face. The other kendoists stopped and looked as their comrade crumbled to the floor screaming while their target stood over him holding a gun.

Something snapped, Keitaro's head shot over to them and the sight terrified them. His mouth twisted into a devilish grin and his eyes turned blood red. They knew this was him, they knew that he was the immortal dragon, they knew that they were in deep shit.


End file.
